Love Unexpected
by babyajiana82
Summary: Saying her name three times will bring the sassy and dangerous Bella Swan to you. But do you want her to come? After all, she can kill you if she doesn't like you. What will happen when she ends up in Volterra in the middle of a ball? And with her in the middle of an interrogation and a war? Poly/Slash.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: Saying her name three times will bring the sassy and dangerous Bella Swan to you. But do you want her to come? After all, she can kill you if she doesn't like you. What will happen when she ends up in Volterra in the middle of a ball? And with her in the middle of an interrogation and a war? Poly/Slash.**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jasper/ Caius Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Jasper and Caius**

_**Love Unexpected **_

**Chapter 1 **

**Jasper POV**

It has been five months since we left Forks and Bella after that disastrous 18th birthday party that my 'supposed' mate, Alice and Bella's 'supposed' mate, Edward, threw for her.

Everybody could tell that she did not want a party nor did she want any gifts, but as usual, they did not listen to her.

Shortly after we moved from Forks to Alaska, my brother called and told me to stop feeling guilty for 'lunging' at Bella, because I was not going to attack her.

I was trying to save her.

He said that the Pixie Bitch, his words not mine, and Puss ward, had deliberately sent me their bloodlust to make me lunge and also to confuse me and guilt trip me.

He said that it was their plan all along, that they were tired of her and needed a scapegoat.

Apparently, I was the perfect scapegoat.

He told me once again that Alice was manipulating me and that she knows that she is not my mate. That in fact, I have two mates. One, I could get now and the other one would have to wait a few months, as they are not ready to be found yet.

He told me that the one that is ready is in Valera and that I should go back to hunting humans first, and then go there.

So, while everyone else was hunting, I packed my bags and headed to the airport in Anchorage.

I had a long layover in New York, so when I got out of the airport, I went to the nearest Lens Crafters and picked up a couple of boxes of contacts and then went in search of the first humans in thirty years.

Once I had my fill of a rapist and two drug dealers, I made my way back to the airport.

Before going in, I put the contacts in and turned my newly blood red eyes to a muddy brown.

I boarded my flight and pretended to sleep the entire flight to get away from the flirty flight attendants.

When we landed in Pisa, I grabbed my luggage and ran the rest of the way to Volterra, thankful that it was night time.

Once I reached the castle doors, I was escorted to the throne room by Felix and Demetri, who were wary and on guard, due to who I was.

As soon as I entered the throne room, I was bombarded with lust, love, possessiveness, protectiveness, awe, and so many other emotions that I didn't hear the loud snarl or the word 'MINE'.

I also did not see the body headed towards me, until they crashed into me, knocking us both to the ground with the momentum.

I instinctively snarled and hopped up into a fighting stance, not knowing what just happened. It wasn't until I looked at the person that crashed into me, seeing their blood red eyes, darkening by the second, and their straight pale blonde hair, that I realized what was going on.

I had just found one of my mates and surprisingly, it was one of the kings, Caius Volturi.

Once we calmed down, I told the three kings what Peter told me.

I did not tell them about Bella and I made sure that Aro did not touch my skin, which was hard to accomplish as he is a hugger and his face would be right there by yours.

I got settled in and was given a room in Caius' wing and was claimed and had claimed my mate.

We ended up having to kill Caius' wife, Athenodora, due to the fact that she was jealous and threatened to (or try to) kill me.

Caius did the honors.

Right now, I am getting ready for the annual ball that the Volturi throws every five years and all vampires are required to attend.

I am a little nervous about Aro touching any of the Cullen's and finding out about Bella.

I just hope that they don't kill her, as she would make an excellent vampire.

I am brought out of my musings by an incoming text, most likely it is from Peter.

'**All will be fine, Major. It's time.'**

Cryptic bastard.

Time for what?

And when was he gonna get here?

My phone beeped again.

'**You will see. Me and the Missus are almost to the gate now, Fucker!'**

I shake my head as I finish getting dressed and grab my black robe off the chair and head out to meet them at the front door.

I see them and call out,

"Captain"

To catch their attention.

They make their way to me through the crowd and I get tackled by an energetic Char, almost losing my balance in the process.

"Major! I missed ya so much, Sug!"

She screamed in my ear.

I missed ya too, Darlin' and ya ugly ass mate."

I said with a smirk towards my brother.

He answered with giving me the bird.

"So, are ya ready for this, Major?"

He asked me after we shared a brief man hug.

"Ready for what, Peter? You haven't told me anything yet."

I said as I guided us to the banquet hall where the ball was taking place.

"Your other mate is ready. They will be here tonight."

He drawled out.

I stopped abruptly and stared at him, but I could feel the truthfulness rolling off of him, but I could also feel the giddiness as well.

I nodded to him and made my way through the throngs of vampires to reach the raised dais where my mate and his brothers were already seated.

I heard several sharp intakes of breath and looked to see the Cullen's and the Denali's lined up next to greet the kings before the ball starts.

I could feel the nerves and fear roll off all of them as they know that if he does not already know about Bella from me, that he will defiantly find out about her now.

I just rolled my eyes at them and tuned into the kings, mainly Aro, talking.

"…so happy to see that you are adapting so well to your new life, young one!"

Aro exclaimed to one of the new members of one of the Thailand covens.

They moved along and the next ones were the Cullen's and the Denali's.

"Ah, my dear friend, Carlisle. How I have missed you around here!"

Aro exclaimed as he grabbed Carlisle's hand.

'_Here we go.'_

I thought to myself as I was feeling a higher surge of fear and nervousness coming from my former family.

His face changed almost instantly and I knew that he was seeing about Bella and how we left her.

I looked at Peter and he sent me peace and confidence, letting me know through his emotions that everything will work out (at least for me).

I trusted my brother with my life, so I knew not to panic.

Caius must have noticed or felt my brief panic and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, wanting to know what was wrong.

But before I could answer him, Aro spoke.

"I see that you have been a very bad boy, Carlisle. Very bad indeed."

"Aro, I can explain, I…"

Carlisle tried to weasel his way out of trouble, the trouble he let happen to appease the Golden Duo. Aro interrupted him with a hand in the air.

"We will handle this matter later"

He replied sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Aro went on to greet the Denali's and the other guests before starting the festivities.

A couple of hours later, as I was talking to my old friend, Garrett, I heard raised voices coming from where I knew the Cullen's and Denali's to be.

They got the attention of everyone there with their arguing about Bella.

Rose was bad mouthing the human as usual, Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's chest. Alice and Edward were yelling about getting into trouble for having a human pet and Emmett was about to kill them both for calling Bella a pet.

"Where is this human that knows about us and was not taken care of?!"

My mate roared out at them.

Carlisle answered,

"She is in Forks, Washington where we left her in September."

I heard shocked gasps all around us.

The mighty Cullen's actually broke the law.

"You left a human alone with the knowledge of our kind, alive and unchanged?"

Marcus snarled out, to the shock of everyone there.

"We will send the guard out to retrieve her tomorrow and the Cullen Coven will stand trial for breaking our number one rule."

Aro declared.

I felt a massive wave of panic from Peter and turned to look at him in time to see him barreling towards us in the front.

"MOVE EVERYBODY MOVE! Titties, titties, titties. Come on get those titties outta the way!"

He said, clapping at some women that were just standing there looking lost, while everyone else moved to the side.

"Captain, report"

I ordered my SIC.

"I'm not sure how, but my _'knower'_ is saying that we got incoming in about five seconds. Everybody needs to back up a little."

He said.

The Elite guard and myself flew to the dais and circled the three kings, protecting them.

Sure enough, five seconds later, we all felt a shimmer, heard a man screaming, heard an evil chuckle and smelt the foulest smell that I have ever smelt. It smelt like wet dog.

I looked toward where the noise and smell was coming from and got the shock of my life.

It wasn't so much the male vampire on his knees sobbing and pleading for his life, nor was it the half naked, 6 ft 7, smirking Indian.

No, what caught my attention and kept it was the girl holding the Katana sword to the neck of the male vampire that was wearing a tight black corset top with red stitching, tight black leggings, a heavy red shawl covering her arms from view, and knee high leather dominatrix boots with six inch stiletto heels.

Her chocolate brown hair was in a messy ponytail that was held together by what looks like chopsticks.

I finally got to her face and sucked in a sharp breath.

In that one lungful of strawberries and cream, I knew who it was and what she was to me and Caius.

_Isabella_

"**MINE"**

Was roared out from me and Caius at the same time.

Isabella looked up at us and nodded her head, then went back to her prisoner.

The man was pleading with her to let him go, that he did not know anything. He then turned to us, pleading his life.

"Please, please, tell her to let me go! Please!"

He cried out.

Isabella obviously was tired of him whining as she gave him a round house kick to the head and sliced it open. You could hear all of the intakes of breath over his screams of pain.

He had venom running down his head and face.

I wonder how she did that.

And what is going on.

Aro must have thought the same thing, as he moved forward, carefully, to get some answers.

"Excuse me, young lady, what is your name and what is going on here?"

Isabella did not look up as she answered.

"My name is Isabella Swan and this fucker won't tell us where my parents' bodies are that his bitch of a Mistress hid."

She snarled out the last part and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Charlie and Renee are dead?!"

Alice screeched but she was ignored.

"Please, I don't know where they are! I don't know anything! Please don't let her kill me. This bitch is crazy!"

He snarled out the last part to Aro.

Caius and I hissed at him for disrespecting our mate.

"I'll show you crazy, motherfucker!"

She hissed at him.

"Bella! That is no way for a young lady to speak!"

Edward reprimanded her and she didn't even spare him a glance as she gave him the finger.

"Jake, do you want to play?"

She asked the Native boy in a seductive way, causing Caius and I to growl our displeasure.

"Sure do, Loca."

He replied, backing up a few feet and pulled his shorts off, handing them to Isabella.

The next thing we knew, there is a huge ass russet colored wolf standing there behind our mate and we heard screaming or growling coming from every single attendant.

All of a sudden, I could not feel any emotions coming from Isabella, the wolf or the man. Then I could only feel Caius' emotions.

It was like someone put one big shield up around the room and then encased Caius and I in our own shield together.

"Do you know what is happening, Caius? I can only feel your emotions now."

I asked my mate.

"Isabella erected shields around the room and us."

He replied, confirming my suspisons.

We all heard growling coming from the wolf as he advanced toward the prisoner and our mate.

We were growling and yelling at her to move, but she ignored us.

Caius is going to beat her ass!

He does not take well to disobedience.

Before the wolf could do more than remove an arm, Isabella's phone rang.

"Talk"

She demanded into the receiver.

We all could hear the static and yelling and growling in the background.

"Bells, where are you?! That bitch came early!"

A man yelled out over the receiver.

"I'm in Italy, Seth. I will be there soon. Show me what you see."

She demanded, as she put a hand on the wolf and held out her other hand.

I didn't even notice when she put her Bluetooth in.

A light flew out of her raised hand and on the wall we could see what looked like a battlefield.

There were several more of these wolves there fighting what looked like an army of vampires.

"These bloodsuckers are stronger and faster than any we have faced before and we are vastly outnumbered."

"Seth, calm down. Those are newborns and that is why they are stronger and faster. They still have their blood in their system. It looks like over 100 newborns there. How are ya'll holding up?"

She asked.

"Leah is unconscious and Jared has a broken paw, other than that, it is only minor injuries. Hurry up!"

He exclaimed.

"On my way"

She replied and hung up.

"I will be back to take care of your ass!"

She snarled at the man and jumped on the back of the wolf and disappeared.

When she left, the images on the wall were still playing and we could also hear what was going on there on the field now.

We saw when she appeared there and started killing the newborns left and right with the swords and the wolves.

Even though I was extremely worried about her, as she was still a human going up against vampires, I was also extremely proud of her. I could tell that Caius was sharing my feelings on the matter.

When the last one was cut down and fed to the fire, we heard clapping coming from somewhere in the woods.

Four figures appeared then, two males and two females.

It was the females that had me growling and snarling…

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie….**_**NOT!**_** HEHEHE**


End file.
